Team ROCK
by LaMachina
Summary: A story about my oc team. This will be a slightly altered story based off the actuall show, with my oc team as the main characters.


(Hey. This is my first fanfic, so I could use some pointers as I go. This story will follow my oc team. This chapter in particular is a sort of epilogue type thing. Anyways, hope you enjoy!)

The snow fell hard durning Midnight in Atlas, but someone had to keep guard in front of the base. Two soldiers stood guard, rifles in hand.

"God it's freezing. Do you have anything to warm me up?"

The other guard looked at his partner and nodded.

"In the guard post there's a blanket of mine. Take it."

The guard turned and walked into the little guard post and rummaged around, looking for the blanket. He wrapped himself in it and walked outside.

"Thanks. This is a huge He-" He stopped on his tracks. His partner was nowhere to be found. He grabbed his rifle and aimed it over where he was at.

"Jake? Where are you man?" His hands started trembling with terror. "Seriously dude, cut it o-" His voice was cut off by an invisible force behind him, which materialized into a woman with blonde hair.

"Give us access to the base. Now!" She demanded. The guard nodded frantically and reached into his pocket. Instead of pulling a card key out, he pulled a pistol and tried reaching around to shoot the woman. She grabbed him by the waist and suplexed him before he could fire. She straddled him and punched him in the nose, knocking the guy out. She reached to his hip and grabbed a key card. "Ok you guys, come on out."

Three other people walked from the darkness. One had blonde hair just like her. The other two had platinum hair and dark red hair, respectively. All four of them wore the same stealth outfits. "You didn't have to be so rough with him Orchard." The guy with the blonde hair said.

The woman named orchard scoffed. "Did you want the card or not?"

"I mean, I could've got us in." The guy with the platinum hair said. Orchard scowled at him.

"Don't test me Kahlua. Let's go." Orchard got up and swiped the card, opening the gates to the base. Orchard went invisible and the other three snuck into the base. The guy with the blonde hair looked up at a sniper tower. "I'll go up there. Cyana, go hide behind those boxes." The girl with the red hair nodded and snuck over. "Kahlua, That card is useless now. Get us inside." The guy with the platinum hair nodded and snuck over to the door. Orchard went on the intercoms that they had in their ears.

"Careful Rhys. I see guards up there."

"I got this sis. Don't worry." Rhys creeped and made his way to the base of the tower. He climbed the stairs and got to the top, where a sniper and a watchman were. He pulled a pair of high tech goggles over his eyes and reached to his back. He pulled out two sniper rifles, the barrels of them having sword blades. The butt end of the gun flipped and gave him a grip for him to use his sword. He walked inside and knocked out the watchman. The sniper turned to see what happened and got smacked by the flat edge of the sword. Rhys got in a comfortable position and aimed his snipers towards the base. "Ok Kah, do your thing."

Kahlua sighed and placed his hand on the control panel, focusing his aura into his semblance. The keypad lit up a bit and the door unlocked with no alarms going off. "Ok ladies, we're in." Cyana and Orchard walked through the door without noticing Kahlua. "Your welcome." He said as he followed them. They were in a long hallway with lots of doors. "Ok Rhys, were in. What door is the objective in?"

"Big red blast doors. You can't miss it. Be on your guard, I can't detect you that deep in the base."

Cyana walked the halls, her hand rubbing the walls as they walked through. They got near the end of the corridor and they found the big red blast doors. "Kah, your up."

Kahlua nodded and did his thing again, opening the doors. The three of them walked into the room. It had what looked like a giant turbine in the middle of the room and a bunch of computers. "The data we need is on one of these computers. Let get it and get out of here." The three of them separated and looked in the computers.

"Hey guys, heads up. You got two guards walking into the building. I can't fire, don't want to get rid of the surprise. Hurry it up."

Cyana got to one of the computers and searched for a minute before finding the folder. "Gotcha." She grabbed a hard drive and inserted it, transferring the data. "Cover me. Downloading now." The other tow walked over and drew their weapons. Or had held a whip with a spear tip on the end and had a built in automatic pistol built into the hilt. Kahlua has a simple Battle Rifle with a blade along the top of it. Some voices came closer.

"...and I said 'got em? Darn near killed em'." The two laughed as they walked past the open door. They looked in and saw the three of them. "Red alert!" One guy ran off and the other drew a pistol. Before he could shoot, Kahlua shot a lightning bullet at him, stunning him and making him fall. The other soldier ran and hit the alarm button, alerting the whole base.

"So much for being quiet." Rhys said over the intercom as he starting shooting at soldiers who ran to the doors.

"Got it!" Cyana yelled as she pulled the hard drive out of the computer. The three of them ran down the hall. A guard stepped out from a room and Kahlua clotheslined them, sending them sprawling to the floor. They ran until they got to the outside doors, where Rhys's shots could be heard. "How's it looking out there Rhys?"

"There's two soldiers I can't get to. They are behind some boxes." The soldiers his behind two sets of boxes, protecting them from Rhys's shots and from the other three. "Cy, Armor Shot!"

Cyana sighed and ran out the doors. She got to a stop and activated her semblance, a plate of armor coming up over her chest. Rhys shot at Cyana. The bullet ricocheted off her and went straight to the soldiers, knocking them out.

"Good work. Get out you three!" Orchard, Cyana and Kahlua started running for the gates when a armored car came into view. The car blocked ther path, the turret on top turning towards them. A guy on a speaker could be heard.

"Sayonara!" Before the turret could shoot, Rhys fired two shots and knocked the guns out. Cyana leapt up and jumped through an open window. She chopped at the drivers neck, knocking him out. There was only one other soldier, opperating the turret. He drew a knife and swung at her. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it around, causing him to drop the knife. She threw her other fist towards the operator and knocked him out. She pushed the bodies out the doors. "Get in!" Orchard climbed into the passenger seat and Kahlua got in the drivers seat. He hit the gas and drove near the sniper tower.

Kahlua leapt from the tower and swung on a wire before landing on the roof of the car. He swung into the window and took a seat next to Cyana in the back. The four of them drove off and away from the base

 _Two hours later_

The car made it to a base where General Ironwood stood in front of. The car stopped and all four people got out, standing at attention, saluting to the general. Ironwood smiles at them.

"Well done. Your training mission is a success. I assume you have the 'data'?" Cyana nodded and walked up to him, handing him the flash drive.

"If I may ask sir, what will happen to the soldiers and personnel of that base? Surely they will be punished for not being prepared."

The general shook his head. "Our bases must be ready at all times. What happens to them will be none of your concern. For now, head back to atlas. We will be leaving soon for the Vytal Festival in vale. You wouldn't want to miss the flight." He looked at Rhys. "You've done a good job leading this team the last four years. Keep it up, Canary." Rhys nodded and saluted the general before climbing in the car and driving off with his team back to Atlas


End file.
